Attention is directed to hybrid vehicles as environment-friendly vehicles. A hybrid vehicle incorporates a power storage device, an inverter, and an electric motor driven by the inverter, in addition to a conventional engine, as the power source for traction. Some of such hybrid vehicles are known to have the engine stopped and allow running using only the motor. A running mode with the engine stopped is referred to as “EV (Electric Vehicle) running mode”, whereas a running mode using the engine and motor with the engine is operated is referred to as “HV (Hybrid Vehicle) running mode”.
There is also known an electric powered vehicle mounted with a motor as a power source, including, between the power storage device and an inverter driving the motor, a boost converter boosting the voltage supplied to the inverter (hereinafter, also referred to as “system voltage”) to a level greater than or equal to the voltage of the power storage device.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-301598 (PTD 1) discloses a vehicle including such a boost converter. The vehicle is provided with an economic mode switch for the user to select economical running. When the economic mode switch is turned ON, the system voltage is restricted. Accordingly, worthless power consumption can be reduced (refer to PTD 1).